


Done Settling

by LoriLane33



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: F/M, He's an amazing fiance in this one, He's such a cute bean, Past Rape, Tom deserves all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane33/pseuds/LoriLane33
Summary: Tom Hanniger and the reader run into the guy who raped the reader in high school. SO much fun ensues. (Sarcasm).





	Done Settling

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really shitty day when I wrote this, and I needed to find some way to beat this dick without actually coming into contact with the scum myself. Next best thing? Have my favorite psycho do it for me <3 If you read my fic January 24, it tells my story.

Your relationship with Tom Hanniger was one for the books. The two of you had been through a lot in the time since getting together. He suffers from PTSD due to a crazy whack job murderer in his hometown of Harmony, and you have your own set of issues as well. He knew from the beginning that you were a victim of rape and that the effects of what had happened affected you more than you let on sometimes. When you’d told him though, you made him promise not to do anything like going after the bastard. Reluctantly he’d agreed and the two of you had moved on from that conversation and have been happy together since.

Friday nights with Tom have become the nights when you two are usually hanging out with some of your friends at their places or enjoying a night in with Netflix. Tonight though, you find yourself walking through the aisles of the grocery store with your fiancé, preparing for a Saturday night game night with some of his work friends and their wives.

“Hey Tom, do you think we should get a bigger container of potato salad this time? Last time we took it to Stef’s it seemed to be a big hit and was gone so quickly; what do you think?” You ask him, a pen and grocery list in hand as Tom pushes the cart just beside you.

Looking over at you he smiles. “That’s a great idea, babe.” You take the pen to your list and your face scrunches up as you try to mark out potato salad. Tom reaches forward to push a stray piece of hair out of your face. “Man. How on Earth did I snag such a smart woman?” He chuckles as he leans over, and places a kiss to your cheek.

You find yourself blushing at his compliments, even after the years you’ve been together. “Tom, you sir, are a sap. Did you know that?”

“Hey! You love my sap if I remember correctly,” he grins as he sasses at you. The two of you turn down the next aisle as you look back to your grocery list.

The second the two of you are around the corner, you freeze and your eyes go wide. Frantically you turn to Tom with a look of fear in your eyes. “Shit. Um… Shit. Tom, let’s not go down this aisle, I can, um. I can go get-”

“Baby, you okay? What is it?” He searches your eyes, trying to figure out why you’re suddenly panicking.

As subtly as possible you sneak a glance at the guy at the opposite end of the aisle as the two of you. Quietly you ask. “Um, remember that one thing I told you about that was really bad that happened in my life when I was in high school?” 

Still confused, Tom furrows his brow and nods his head. “Y/n, you’re scaring me. Why are you thinking about that now?”

Your breathing starts to become shallow as you feel the beginnings of a panic attack coming on. “That guy over there? The one with the tattoo on the back of his head?” Tom looks down the aisle, sees him, and turns back to you with realization on his face.

“Y/n, is that– is that him?” He barely catches the nod you give him as tears well up in your eyes.

“Please, can we just go before he turns around and sees us?” The two of you turn around and start walking back the way you came.

“Yeah, of course, babe. We can even come back another time if you’d like,” he says, reaching out to place his hand on the small of your back.

You smile through your tears and go to answer your fiancé when you hear it.

“Y/n?? Y/f/n Y/l/n is that you??” Tom tenses up beside you as he hears it too.

Your eyes are wide with fear as you turn to Tom. “Shit.”

As the two of you turn around you come face to face with the one person you never hoped to see again in your life. The guy who put you through the wringer emotionally, and the guy who scarred you for life with what he had done to you.

Tom can tell that you’re having an internal battle with yourself about what’s about to happen so before the guy gets to the two of you he places a kiss to your temple and whispers, “You can do this, I’m right here. Let’s show him how strong you are, okay?” Your left hand reaches up to find his on the handle of the shopping cart and you let it rest there as the guy reaches you.

The smile he gave you turns your veins to ice. “Wow. Y/f/n Y/l/n, it’s been years since we’ve seen each other or even spoken. Last we talked was, what? Seven years ago?”

Plastering on a fake smile, you respond as kindly as you can. “Yeah, it’s been quite a while. You seem to be doing well.” You feel your hand tightening on Tom’s as his other hand comes up to rub lightly at the small of your back.

“Oh you know, doing the best I can. My girlfriend is back at the house and needed some last minute ingredients for dinner tonight,” he throws you a half smile, rolling his eyes in an attempt to joke with you. Looking back at you he continues. “Well, look at me being rude. I don’t think I’ve met this guy, here. Hi, I’m Johnnie.” He eyes go to Tom as he reaches out his hand to shake hands with him. “Y/n and I here go way back, don’t we?” He throws you a wink as he chuckles to himself.

Tom instantly tenses next to you. Unlike Johnnie, he doesn’t reach his hand out to shake. His jaw clenches as he glares at Johnnie. As coolly as possible he replies, “Yeah? I think I remember Y/n mentioning the name Jimmy, but it was a really long time ago and only came up once. So I really don’t remember if it was you or not.”

You see a minute flash of anger appear in Johnnie’s eyes, but it’s gone almost instantly. He forces a smile and looks to you. “Aww, come on, Y/n. I’m hurt. I’d think after those years we spent loving each other you would at least tell him about us.” His smile turns into one of smugness as you let him think he has the upper hand.

Intentionally you grip a little tighter onto Tom’s hand with your left, effectively letting your ring catch the light. Johnnie’s eyes flicker quickly to your engagement ring and then back to your eyes. Smiling back at Johnnie, you respond. “Yeah well, Tom and I have been busy the last few months planning our wedding. So I’m pretty sure I may have mentioned you at some point, but we’ve hardly had time to even breathe since the wedding planning has started. It’s all been such a whirlwind.”

Now you can tell that Johnnie is trying to bait you into admitting you loved him at one time. “Well congrats, you two. I guess that means no more golden opportunity for us then, huh sweetheart?” He winks again at you and then looks to Tom. “I should probably warn you though, this one’s got a hidden kinky side, so watch yourself.”

Johnnie’s comment makes you blush furiously, knowing that the two of you had planned to get together over the years, but the two of you could never find a window of opportunity. You take your left hand off of Tom’s now and place it around his waist. He’s been quiet through most of your interaction, but you can’t even imagine how hard he’s trying to keep his cool. You gently run your hand across his back as the two of you stand there.

Once again Johnnie looks to you, gauging for any type of reaction he is hoping to get out of you. He watches the flush take over your cheeks and smiles because he knows he’s hit a nerve.

Before you can even begin to think of a response, you hear Tom clearing his throat next to you. He looks Johnnie dead in the eye and gives him a half smile and asks, “Is there a reason you’re being so disrespectful towards my fiancée?” Johnnie’s smile falters just enough for Tom to be satisfied and keeps going, full on smirking now.

“You know she settled for you, right?” He wraps his arm around your waist and presses a kiss to your head as he continues.

“Y/n is the most beautiful, fearless, and relentless woman I know. She’s fought tooth and nail to be the kick-ass woman she is today, and there’s nothing sexier to me than seeing her this happy.” Johnnie’s eyes flicker to you, a flash hope filling them, hoping you’ll offer him some help. “She’s told me her story, shown me her scars, and all I have to say is that you’re lucky I’m marrying her because if I wasn’t engaged to the most stunning woman I’ve ever met, your face wouldn’t be intact right now.”

A look of utter disgust settles on Tom’s face. “Now if you’ll excuse us, Y/n and I need to finish our list so we can get home.” You can’t believe that the two of you handled yourselves so well and as you turn to walk back down the way you came, you feel Tom’s reassuring presence right beside you. Suddenly the two of you hear one last remark from behind you. “Yeah, well Y/n was always a little slut anyway. We weren’t even together and she was letting me grab her ass and tits whenever I wanted!”

That does it. Tom freezes in his tracks as the two of you look at each other. Anger is rolling off of him in waves as he turns to walk back to Johnnie. Before Johnnie can even figure out what’s happening Tom stalks over to him while rolling his sleeve up. 

Suddenly there’s the sickening sound of bone breaking as Tom pulls back and slugs Johnnie in the face. You flinch as Johnnie drops to the ground like a rag doll, and Tom leans over him, grabbing his collar.

“I said you’re lucky I’m marrying her because she’s what’s keeping me from tearing you apart right now, but I’m definitely not above giving a piece of shit kid, who takes advantage of women, a warning. And I’ll admit, this is a very generous warning. Don’t come near Y/n again.” He shakes Johnnie a little. “In fact, you so much as think about her again, I will hunt you down and castrate you with a bottle opener.”

Tom roughly drops Johnnie to the ground and walks away. As he comes back toward you, he shakes his fist out and rolls down his sleeve. By the time Tom gets back to you, he’s smiling.

Before you can ask though, he speaks first. “Well, Miss. Y/l/n, how about you and I get out of here before people start putting two and two together?” He winks at you and places his arm around you, effectively spinning the two of you around to walk to the exit.

After the groceries are bought, you find yourself buckling your seat belt of the passenger seat as Tom slides into the driver’s seat. You look over to him to find him smiling.

You smile back and tilt your head. “Tom, you just punched my rapist. Why are you smiling like that?”

He reaches across the center console to lace his fingers with yours, slowly bringing your fingers up to his lips to kiss them. “You know, Johnnie was right about one thing.”

Your eyebrows shoot up into your hairline as you look up at him. “Ummm. What?! Why would you even th-”

Tom’s lips suddenly cover yours, shutting you up. He gently sucks on your bottom lip before gently pulling away. “Hey, pretty girl.” He smirks at you as his green eyes look deep into your y/e/c ones. “You didn’t let me finish. What I was going to say, was that he was right about one thing. He was so right about you having a hidden kinky side. He was just wrong about me not knowing about it.”

He winks, leaving you gasping at what you’re hearing. You also pull away and playfully roll your eyes. “Mr. Hanniger! Why I never!” You cross your arms. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

He chuckles as he pulls back into his own seat and starts the car. “I’m sure you don’t, babe.”

You catch yourself laughing too. Tom was an incredible human being who loved you through everything. He put you back together when you were barely holding on, and he was going to spend the rest of his life with you. You smile just thinking about the possibilities.

Suddenly you lean back across the seat and gently bite down on his earlobe, and place a kiss just below his ear. Then, as you place your hand on his thigh you whisper, “Since I’m such a kinky woman, let’s get home and explore some of those kinks, shall we?”


End file.
